1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for managing facilities such as a water supply/delivery system for water supply and drainage, an industrial manufacturing facility, a sales data collecting facility, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An alarm notifying device for controlling, monitoring and notifying operating conditions or the like of facilities such as water supply and drainage has been installed. In the conventional alarm notifying device, when failures or the like occur in a facility, a message has been sent to its corresponding destination pre-set within the alarm notifying device by use of voice, FAX, a mail or the like. In order to change the destination, however, the alarm notifying device needs to directly change data about the destination set within the alarm notifying device. An alarm notifying device installed in a remote place has encountered difficulties in coping with it.
The present invention has been made to solve the conventional problems. Therefore, the present invention aims to provide an alarm notifying device having the function of receiving the operation of an alarm or warning message lying within a monitor by mail to thereby change it remotely, and a computer program used therefor.
The present invention provides an alarm notifying device which comprises a circuit which performs communications through a communication line, a circuit which detects a signal indicative of an operating condition of a facility to be monitored, and an alarm signal sent therefrom, and a CPU, and notifies an alarm to the outside when the alarm signal is detected, and which includes the function of receiving a mail, the function of analyzing the contents of a text of the received mail, and the function of changing information lying inside the alarm notifying device according to the contents of the text of the received mail.